Kalamos
Reason for Notice of being Under construction: Being Revamped for Monster Hunter: A New World. "I did not believe it myself, but the Black Dragon that destroyed the ancient culture of the Iyoa region is real! They called it Kalamos, the Black Dragon of Wrath!" - An Iyoan Elder Dragon Researcher Kalamos '''is an Elder Dragon that first appeared in Monster Hunter: A New World. It is theorized to be connected to the Fatalis and its "Brethren". Physiology A black elder dragon that has the structure of a Kushala Daora, but it's size is on par with Fatalis. It's head is sharp and pointed, and has three sets of backwards facing horns, red eyes, and a large, orange "third eye" on the top of the head. It's wings are large and resemble larger versions of a Fatalis'. It's tail is long and whip like. It's Teeth in the pointed mouth are sharp as are the talons. Ecological Information. Placement in the Foodchain It can be assumed by its teeth that it is a carnivore, but it is not known where it fits in a food chain of any sort. But it can presumably assert itself as apex predator rather easily. Behavior towards other Monsters It is not seen interacting with monsters very often, perhaps because they often flee from an area the moment they realize the Kalamos is about to make its approach. Even the fearsome Nergigante does not seem to stick around when the Kalamos makes its approach. Turf Wars N/A Tracks Tracks can be found in Wraithwood Marsh and all other areas in the Albon Region, and include: *Unnatural Black Scales *Deep Gashes *Burnt Corpses *Blighted Corpses *Scorched Earth *Scorched Trees *Blighted Trees Enough of these tracks must be found in order to unlock the quest that gives you the first quest that introduces the hunter to Kalamos. Then you must find a significantly higher number of these tracks within Wraithwood Marsh only in order to unlock the quest where you are specifically sent to go after Kalamos in Wraithwood Kingdom. Abilities It can breath a flamethrower breath of Blackish colored Flame, and spread explosive scales, similar to Teostra, But it may have other abilities...... Behavior It is an aggressive monster, even by elder dragon standards. It is especially hostile towards hunters. In Game info Rage and Tired States Rage Mode When Enraged, it's Third eye will open, and orange trails will come out of it when Kalamos moves, and it's normal eyes will glow a bright red. It will huff black smoke from it's mouth as well. Tired State It cannot be fatigued. Cutscenes Encounter with the Black Dragon of Wrath TBA The Destroyer of Wraithwood Kingdom TBA Theme(s) Cutscene Theme(s) Battle Theme(s) Carves Ecology and Lore Taxonomy Kalamos is an Elder Dragon, and a powerful one at that. It is said to be connected to the Fatalis Brethren in some way, perhaps as a distant relative. It has a "Subspecies", known as Emerald Kalamos, and a "Rare Species" called Scarlet Kalamos. Habitat Range It is unknown where it originally came from, but it has taken over the areas of Wraithwood Kingdom and Wraithwood Marsh as its domain, though it is said to go where it pleases. Ecological Niche All living things, Elder Dragons like Nergigante included, seem to fear the Kalamos. All creatures flee before it the moment it makes its presence known, leaving some monsters to sometimes leave their old habitats altogether. It is hinted to be a carnivore, as it has been known in the past to be a maneater. Biological Adaptations Kalamos is a powerful and unnatural beast. Its scales are thick and its shell is durable. Its wing membrane is flexible yet stronger than steel, allowing it to not break easily, and support it in the air as it flies at high speeds. Even on the ground, it run on all fours with shocking speeds behind its bulk. Its teeth and claws can rip through metal as efficiently as they tear through flesh. Its breath of blackish colored flame is stronger than most other fire breathing monsters' fire breath, and could be on par with Fatalis' in terms of destructive power. Oddly, the black color is due to a mixture of '''Dragon Element within the flames, leading to not only severe burns, but also tainting victims with dragon blight, and can also release explosive powder, similar to Fatalis, Teostra and Lunastra, though the exact nature of this explosive powder is still unknown. It also possesses Dragon Element inside its claws. Kalamos is apparently a female Elder Dragon, as all ancient texts regarding it refer to it as such. The same extinct cultures that describe Kalamos also say that it is an egg layer, as they described the Kalamos laying a single egg that was as black as obsidian. The majority of the Kalamos' life cycle, however is still unknown. Behavior Extremely hostile to living things, especially humans. Its presence alone is a threat to nearby settlements in the Iyoa Region. Many have tried to slay the Kalamos, but few, if any at all, ever return, and even those who survived long enough to return have died from unknown causes. Lore in relation to Kalamos Legend of the Dragoness of Wrath In ages of old, when nature and civilization were at war... A black shadow loomed over the land... Her name is Kalamos, the Dragon of Wrath. You can try to run, but she will catch up to you... You can try to hide, but she will find you... When she apporaches, death is certain. Blade or arrow, she feels pain from none. Her flames scorch all life, leaving none to spare... Her talons ripped through iron... Her teeth crunched through stone... Kalamos, the Dragon of wrath.... Takes revenge on us who sinned against nature. All one can do when she approaches is pray... Pray for a quick and painless death. Notes *When first encountered, it is at first mistaken for a Fatalis, but the NPC's quickly realize its a seperate dragon altogether. Regardless, the text that introduces the monster in the first encounter call it "???". It's identity is only realized afterwards, and the second quest introduces it by the name of Kalamos. *It's appearance is accompanied by an unnatural black fog in an area, which only clears when the Kalamos leaves the area or is slain. *It's tail can be severed, it's front claws broken, it's belly scarred, it's face broken then scarred, and it's back scarred. *When enraged, it's normal eyes will glow orange, and it's "Third Eye" will glow brighter, and orange trails will come from the third eye as the dragon moves. It will remain enraged until it is killed. *It can be carved 6 times on the body, 4 times on the head and 2 times on the tail. The Hunter(s) have a full 2 minutes to carve the Kalamos' body. Trivial Info *It is MC Goji the Wolf's favorite "True Elder Dragon" he has done so far..... *Originally Inspired by The Black Dragon Kalameet from Dark Souls, it is planned to have a bit of Maleficent's Dragon Form from Sleeping Beauty mixed in while it is being revamped. *As of November 21, 2018, MC Goji the Wolf has confirmed that Kalamos in Monster Hunter: A New World is a Female Elder Dragon. **As of December 31, 2018, MC Goji the Wolf confirms that the same holds true for Emerald Kalamos and on January 2, 2019, the Scarlet Kalamos is also female. Gallery File:Kalamos Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Icon by TheElusiveOne Credits *Current Render by: Rio *Current Icon by: Chaoarren *Thanks to: Rack&Ruin (For keeping this page safe!) *Thanks to: Nrex117 for (keeping it safe yet again, and for letting me use it again) Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:First-Class Elder Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf